Total Vampire Drama
by tchb
Summary: what happens when the Cullens from Twilight go to Cross Academy? Will love bloom and will trouble arise? on haitus
1. Chapter 1 The Arrivle

It was raining, as a car pulled up to the Cross Academy. Five figures stepped out of the car. "Why do we have to go here?" A guy with pale skin, tall, and amber eyes asked. "Beats me, but I think we will have a good time!" A girl with pixie hair, and was around 5'' 4' said. The others were not talking. A man came out of the car. "Let's go in." He said. He was handsome. They all walked into the building. "Wow, this place looks, old." A guy that had curly brown hair, and very built said. They were greeted by the Chairman. "Welcome to Cross Academy!" He said. "You are the Cullen's, I suppose?" He asked. "Yes, this on the right is, Jasper. Beside him, is Alice. The other girl is Rosalie. And beside me is Emmet. On the others side is Edward. And I am Dr. Cullen." Dr. Cullen said. "Nice to meet you, are you enrolling in the night or day?" Chairman asked. "Night." Dr. Cullen said, with a smile. "Ah, vampires, well, glad you could join us. Come with me to my office." He said. They all walked to the office. Yuki, and Zero were standing in his office. "Hello, Headmaster." Yuki said. The headmaster curt nodded. "This is Yuki Cross, and Zero Cross." Headmaster said. "Guys, this is the Cullens. They will be in the night class." Chairman said. "Hello." Both said. They went over the rules and regulations of the academy. Then, it was time to go to the night dorms.

They walked up to the big doors, that led them inside Vampire territory. They all walked in. The Cullens were greeted by the night class. The dorm leader; Kaname Kuran spoke first. "Hello, I am Kaname Kuran, the dorm leader and class president." He said. Takuma Ichijou smiled and said warmly, "I am the Vice president, Takuma Ichijou, I am glad you can join us." He smiled, that made Alice and Rosalie blush. Kain Akatsuki spoke, "I'm Kain Akatsuki, nice to meet you." Aidou was next. "I'm Aidou Hansuba, cousin to Kain." He said, smiling at Alice and Rosalie. The others introduced themselves and the siblings went to their rooms to unpack. Alice and Rosalie went to the girls dorms.

"Hey, Edward, how do you like it here?" Jasper asked. They were sharing a room. "Fine, I guess. They are all nobles and the Kuran is a pureblood, though, something seems fishy." Edward said, he was looking at a picture of him and Bella. Jasper shrugged. "I think I will like it here. It's nice, that someone is trying to make a world where vampires and humans can live together." Jasper said. "You're sounding like the chairman." Edward said. Emmet walked into their room. "Hey guys, do you think we're going to like it here?" He asked. Jasper nodded, Edward just frowned. " I hate this, moving. Now, we have to live in a boarding school full of humans and vampires!" Edward hissed. "Calm down Edward, you're just mad that you had to leave Bells." Jasper said. "Shut up! Don't call Bella that!" Edward hissed. Jasper nodded. "Hey, do you think that they know about _them_?" Jasper asked. " Don't know, they might." Emmet said. It got eerie quiet.

Alice was done packing in her room, and walked to Rosalie's. "Hey, Rosalie, do you like it here?" Alice asked. "No, I don't, I hate it here, everyone seems, weird." Rosalie said. " I think we are going to have a great year, but it does seems weird here, like a bad vibe or something." Alice said. Rosalie nodded. "That Kuran, he doesn't seem right, he seems sad. The Aidou boy is cute." Rosalie said. " I like that Zero guy, and Shiki." Alice said. Both girls were quiet. Something felt off. But what?

Hey guys, I hope you like this! I will update hopefully soon. I want to get altleast 10 reviews please! Ja ne.


	2. Bloodshed

The Cullens went to class. They didn't except screaming girls. "Well this is, odd." Emmet said. "Very." Everyone else agreed. "Why are they screaming people's names?" Alice asked. "_Fan girls_." Jasper, Edward, and Emmet shudder. See, they too had fans. Yuki was screaming at the day class girls to get back, and Zero just all had to do was glare. "KYA!! KYA!!" The fans screamed. Jasper noticed that the other vamps were enjoying the screaming, savaging, girls. 'How do they stand this?' He thought. He wasn't use to this kind of mayhem. He sighed and ignored the girls. Finally, they passed through, and went into the building. Alice, was hyper after what happened. "That was cool, I think Edward has some fans!" She said in a happy tone. "No, I don't think I don't." Edward said. Alice rolled her eyes. "We know you miss her." Rosalie said. "No duh?" Emmet said in a sarcastic tone.

It was quiet; then they smelled blood. Everyone was alert. "What's going on?" Alice whispered. "I don't know, but I can smell blood," Edward said. They all didn't know that Jasper had snuck out of the room.

Jasper followed the scent of blood, and it led him to outside the dorm and into the Day Class's lawn. He could hear a girl whimpering. "What's wrong?" he asked. The girl was sitting on the grass, holding her hand. "N-nothing," she stuttered. "Can I see?" Jasper asked. Bloodlust was getting to him. The girl was scared at first, but nodded. Jasper let out a cheek smirk and walked towards the girl. The girl felt better, calm that he was here. Jasper knelt down besides her, and took her hand. Blood was on it; there was a lot of it. Jasper could see a big gash in it. He smiled at the girl and then brought her hand up to his lips and sucked the blood. The girl was calm, at least until she realized what he was doing. "W-What a-are y-yo-u-u d-doin-ng?!" she asked. Jasper looked up at her, eyes wild red. The girl let out a blood curling scream.

"What the hell?!" Aidou screamed. Alice saw a vision. She quickly wrote a note to Edward. It read:

Jasper, girl bleeding, he isn't normal! SOS!

Edward's eyes widen. Not good. Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie went outside and followed the scent. They came up upon the scene. Jasper was sucking the girl's blood, and she was unconscious. "Jasper!" Emmett screamed. He dog-tackled Jasper. They were fighting. There was snarling and gnashing of teeth. Rosalie quickly took the girl to the safety of the dorm. Edward was well, being Edward. He was helping Emmett wrestle Jasper. For a skinny guy, Jasper could put up a fight. After a few more minutes of struggling, Jasper stopped and came to his senses. "What happened?" he asked. "You went mad with bloodlust, hurt a girl, and now here you are," Emmett said. Jasper started to go hysterical. "I, I hurt someone?! This isn't good, not good at all, I was going so well, why did I have to give in?!" Jasper asked himself. "Jazz," Edward started. Jasper wasn't listening. "Jasper, get a hold of yourself, you were a soldier! You don't go crazy in a bad situation!" Edward bellowed, and slapped Jasper. He calmed down. "I hope Alice got everyone to believe our story," Emmett said. Edward nodded.

Alice was explaining her lie for the fourth time. "Okay, this is the last time I will explain it. You see, we are vegetarians; we don't prey on humans. Instead, we prey on animals. We can't stand the smell of human blood, because our father taught us not to tolerate it. Plus, Edward gets sick when he smells it. He's gotten so used to animal blood, he can't stand humans. Plus he gets hives! So, Jasper and Emmett went to, uh, go check on him. Yeah. Rosalie, well, she likes to be alone when this stuff happens," Alice said. Everyone was silent. "Some vampire he is." Aidou mumbled. "Some vampire you are! Jerk!" Alice hissed. Aidou was taken aback. "'Scuse me?!" Aidou asked. "Yeah, you aren't even thinking about humans that you feed off of! Vegetarian vampires are the new thing! At least my father taught me to think about what I am doing, unlike you idiots!" Alice yelled. Everyone was shocked. "Not even caring about the humans! In fact, I am friends with humans. If you feed off of them, what is the point of this school? What was the point of this treaty that the chairman worked so hard to do if you guys are just going to ruin it?!" Alice preached. "She's right," Takuma said. Alice smiled in triumph. "Told you so," she said. She walked off, going to see how Jasper was feeling. Suddenly, Alice froze in her steps.


	3. NA

Hey guys! Well, currently, I am on a big writer's block. So, if you have any ideas, please tell!! Yes, I am going to put Bella in, LATER! Thanks, sorry again. PM me if you have any ideas for me!


	4. Chapter 4

Alice was about to walk out the door, when Aidou grabbed her shoulder. "Wait, what is really going on?" He asked. "Nothing," Alice said quickly. Ice started to form on her shoulder. "Really, tell us the truth." Aidou said. "There is nothing going on, I really need to see my siblings. I need to do something, ah, with them. Now, please let go of me." Alice said in a calm tone. "Heh, what a lie. Do you honestly think we are going to fall for that?" He asked. "Actually, I was hoping you were going to." Alice snapped back. "See, you don't seem to be a bright one, Aidou, I guess I am saying is, that you do live up to the term, 'Dumb Blonde'" Alice remarked. Aidou snarled and made more ice appear. "Very funny." Aidou said through gritted teeth. "Now, now, no need to get mad, just let me go, and we never had this little talk?" Alice asked. "Ah, sorry, that's where I say no." Aidou said. "Argh, fine." Alice hissed. At that moment Edward came through the doors. He calmly went up to Aidou and smiled. "Please let go of her, she needs to come with me." He said nonchalantly. Aidou frowned but did as he was told to. "Thank you, Aidou." Alice said. "You're welcome." Aidou hissed. Both of the Cullen siblings went out the door, and walked down the hall about. "Okay, tell me, now." Alice demanded. Edward made a face. "Fine, here's what happened. Apparently, a girl from the day class got out of her dorm, and got hurt. Either, Jasper felt her fear, or he smelled blood. So, he snuck out, and found the girl and went at her. That's when everybody heard her scream, so, while you were busy telling our "story", Emmett, Rose, and I were helping Jasper. Rosalie, took the girl to the infirmary, and got Yuuki, and apparently, threatened her to not tell what happened to the Night classmen. Now, Jasper is in his room wanting you, so, yeah. All in a nut shell." Edward said. "Oh, poor girl and poor Jasper. I'll go talk to him, bye." Alice said. 

After that night, everybody seemed suspicious about the Cullens. And the Cullens were extra careful not to do anything rash. Jasper, was a little depressed about what happened, so, he really didn't talk to his other siblings; only Alice. It was another regular day at the dorms. Yuuki and Zero came to visit. Kaname and Zero had their usual 'who-can-try-to-burn-the-others-clothes-glaring-contest'. The Cullens found it amusing that the two boys hated each other, and that Yuuki liked both of them, even if they were both Vampires. Edward thought it was really interesting that he and Bella weren't the only ones that were in love. Yuuki's scent was almost like Bella's, but a little bit lighter to Edward. He still loved his Bella and cursed Carlisle and Esme for making them go to this vampire/human school. He really wished he was back in Forks, not here. His sighed and looked around the room. The other vampire girls had no scent that peaked his interest. He internally groaned. 'Why am I thinking this? I love Bella, I am not going to fall in love with another girl!' He thought. He needed to hear Bella's voice, so, he called her. Her phone rang four times, then a soft voice answered. "Hello?" It sounded sad. Edward choked; he couldn't talk to Bella. "Hello?" Bella asked again. "H-hi, Bella, it's Edward," Edward mumbled. He was feeling very guilty for hurting her. "Edward?" There was a very long pause. 'Great, idiot, now you've done it, she wont talk to you now!' He thought. His thoughts were interrupted by Bella. "Edward! I miss you! So, how is school?" She asked. To Edward, she sounded like she was crying. "Uh, okay, I guess, Jasper already went nuts once, and the rest of the night class is suspicious about us. So, how is everything in Forks?" He asked. "Fine, I saw Esme and Carlisle today, and Jake. It's really quiet with out you here. I miss you sneaking into my house at night, and staying with me," Bella said. She sighed on the phone. "I miss you too, the other girls here are a little bit, petty. I think they all like me, I keep hearing their thoughts, and it isn't nice. Graphic. They were making me nuts, so I had to call and hear your beautiful voice." Edward said. He heard Bella chuckle. "I am flattered," Bella said. "Edward, when do you think you can come down? Do you have any breaks?" Bella asked. "We only get out for Christmas; I am sorry." Edward said. "Oh, okay, well then we are just going to have to stay in touch." Bella said. "Okay, I promise." Edward said. They talked for a few more minutes, and then they hung up. Edward sighed, that helped; a little, but he still wanted to see her face. 


End file.
